Harry Potter and the Greendale Study Group
by moeexyz
Summary: The group goes to the midnight screening of Deathy Hallows Part 2. Minor Jeff/Annie


_A/N - This is from a prompt. Minor spoilers for the last HP book, but you should be fine._

**Harry Potter and the Greendale Study Group**

Abed, Troy, and Annie stood in the long line at the movie theater waiting for the rest of the group to show up. Annie and Troy were dressed in matching Gryffindor robes. Annie had frizzed up her hair, and brought a toy wand, while Troy had borrowed a pair of Pierce's old glasses with tape in the middle, and had drawn a scar on his forehead with magic marker. Abed on the other hand, was in a long purple robe with the signature half-moon spectacles and a long, white beard.

"Is anyone else here yet?" Troy asked, raising his head so he could see under the rim of Pierce's glasses. "Damn, Pierce is blind," He added as an afterthought.

"Are you sure he didn't want to come tonight?" Annie asked, looking guilty.

"I asked him, but he's still mad at us."

"Yeah, well I'm sure it didn't help that in the mass email Abed sent out he cast him as Voldemort," came Britta's voice. They turned to see her frowning at Abed. She was wearing a ginger wig and the Gryffindor robes that Abed had insisted were mandatory, despite Britta's debates that they hadn't worn them in the last movie at all.

"I just cast what would fit," Abed shrugged.

"I'm so excited," Troy began, grinning at his friends. "I've been waiting for this for so long. I remember reading all the books with my mom. Those are some of the best memories I have with her."

Annie awed and patted his arm.

"What's your guys' favourite books?" She asked excitedly. "I loved Prisoner of Azkaban. Although, Snape's story in Deathly Hallows was beautiful."

Britta frowned. "I thought Snape was a bad guy."

Abed, Annie, and Troy all gave her incredulous looks.

"Didn't you read the last book?" Troy asked her slowly.

"Oh, I didn't read any of the books," Britta admitted, waving a dismissive hand in the air.

The three of them raised their eyebrows like this was a crime against humanity, so she added, "I'm not a big fan of the _magic_ thing." She waved her fake wand for emphasis.

"Not a big fan of the-" Troy put a fist in front of his mouth to stop himself. Abed shook his head at Britta, and put a comforting hand on Troy's back.

"Buzzkill," Annie muttered in disappointment.

"She's the Twilight of people," Troy whispered to Abed in disgust, while Abed just shushed him and tried to calm him down.

Britta opened her mouth to defend herself, but was interrupted by Shirley.

"Hello!" Shirley exclaimed, waving a wand around. She had the same blonde wig from last Halloween, though it was styled differently, and it was easier to tell who she was with the Ravenclaw robes, and the fact that Abed told them who to be beforehand.

"Shirley, your spectrespecs are supposed to be colourful," Abed noted with disappointment at the lack of authenticity in her costumes.

"I know, but I hand to print these off the internet, and my printer ran out of coloured ink," Shirley said.

Abed sighed. "I suppose it will do. We still look pretty good."

"Yeah, about that, Abed, apart from the children, we're the only ones who dressed up," Britta stated. They all looked up at the large line of people in front of them. She was right; everyone over the age of ten was wearing normal clothes.

"I guess there aren't that many devoted Potterheads in Colorado," Abed said. As if on cue, that was the moment that Jeff showed up, not dressed as Ron Weasley per Abed's request. This got him a scandalized look from Troy, Shirley, and Annie, and a scoff from Britta.

"You chose to keep your cool guy status, huh?" Abed said, like he wasn't surprised.

"Well, _Dumbledore_," Jeff started, hoping it would earn him less displeasure from Abed, "as great as the Harry Potter series are, and as much as I want to honor the genius that is Rowling, there is no way in hell that you could ever make me willingly wear a ginger wig."

Britta snorted. "Like you've ever read the books," She said, giving him a disapproving look that wasn't backed up by Shirley or Annie.

Jeff raised a challenging eyebrow. "Actually I have, Britta." He smirked. "I'm not a buzzkill," He added for good measure.

This took the heat off him for the costume, as everyone berated Britta again for not reading Harry Potter.

"For shame," Troy said to Britta, though he faced Shirley instead.

"Wrong person."

"Sorry, I can't see with Pierce's glasses."

"Where is Pierce?" Jeff asked.

"Not coming," Annie said with a frown.

"Why do you say that like it's my fault?" Jeff asked in confusion.

"Look, can we not focus on group drama today. This is supposed to be one of the most important days of our lives," Troy said. At that Britta gave him a pointed look, but didn't say anything.

"Troy's right. Some of us have been waiting for this day for years. Pierce would probably ruin it with some wand innuendo," Abed added.

"Or by asking if he could Slytherin our beds," Shirley said with a shudder. There was a murmur of agreement.

"Besides, there's more important things to worry about, like if they get The Prince's Tale right, or the scene in the Forbidden Forest," Abed said, looking genuinely excited.

"Or Ron and Hermione's kiss," Annie said. The group all turned to look at her with questioning eyes. "What? I'm a romantic, and I've been waiting for that kiss for ten years. I'm not holding back," Annie said, shamelessly.

At the front of the line the doors opened and people in front of them started stirring.

"I think we're going in," Shirley said excitedly.

Troy started to jump up and down with anticipation. "Dude, we gotta get some-"

"Red vines?" Abed finished. They did their secret handshake to everyone's confusion.

"Man, wait till Pierce hears about this," Troy said, hopping forward alongside Abed, and almost tripping on his robes from the anxiousness.

"Troy just take the glasses off," Britta chastised.

"You _would _say that, buzzkill."

"Twilight," Abed added under his breath.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better I'll play the part. _Abrakedabra!_" She said in a terrible British accent, waving her wand in ways that even Sorcerer's Stone's Ron Weasley could tell was wrong. Troy and Abed just shook their heads at her, walking in. Shirley walked behind them, cooing sympathetically at Britta.

"Man, she is lame," Jeff noted.

"So are you, no-costume-Ron," Annie said.

"I'm more of a leather jacket wearing, vintage, Sirius Black type," Jeff said, with a cocky look on his face.

"You know there's nothing wrong with being Ron. He conquered his insecurities, destroyed one of the horcruxes," Annie told him. "You could even say he was as cool as Sirius."

"Yeah, you would say that, _Hermione_," Jeff scoffed.

"Whatever." Annie shrugged. "Sirius never got to make out with Hermione." She said, and skipped off after the group.

It took a second for Jeff to register what she had said. Before deciding that his self-respect could go screw itself. He took a ginger wig from a passing kid and ran to catch up with her.

Annie smirked when she noticed his new hair.

"Changed your mind?"

Jeff shrugged with fake nonchalance. "Weasley is our king, right?" He held his arm out to her with a warm smile "Miss Granger?"

She smiled back, looping her arm through his. "Ronald," She said, as the two followed the rest of group inside.

It was _totally awesome!_


End file.
